Heretofore, collapsible strollers have been known and sold throughout the U.S. But, the inventors of the present invention are unaware of any collapsible stroller having a stowable tray. The stowable tray of the present invention provides a number of advantages. The tray provides a playing surface for the child. The tray can be used to hold such items as food, toys, utensiles, etc. The tray can be stowed in a position out of the way of both parent and child. The stowed position is to the side of the seat. When the stroller is collapsed, the tray is folded into the stroller and does not adversely effect the compactness of the stroller.
The tray latch mechanism provides a child-proof, double-action latch mechanism which secures the tray in its "in use" position.